Desparation
by tohosujuholic
Summary: Hankyung NEKAT ! apa yang membuat Hankyung bertindak gegabah seperti itu ? Hanchul Pair RnR


**Pair :Hanchul (HangengxHeechul)**

**Genre : *Saya ga ngerti genrenya apa. dinilai sajalah**

**Happy Reading Ya!  
><strong>  
>"Hanny, bisa kita keluar sebentar ?"<p>

"Ya Heechul-ah. Kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku tak ingin jauh jauh. Aku ingin ke atap apartemen"

Heechul dan Hankyung keluar dari ruangan mereka dan menaiki lift menuju atap apartemen.

"Hanny, tahukah kau bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu ?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Apa yang terjadi Chul ? kau terlihat pucat ?" Heechul tak menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya, namun mengeluarkan air mata "Mianhae Hanny. Aku tak yakin kita melanjutkan hubungan kita atau tidak"

"Wae? Apa aku salah dimatamu ?" Heechul mencium Hankyung dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluargaku. Ia pun juga menyarankanku untuk menjauh dari kegiatan Super Junior" Hankyung sedikit mundur menjauhi Heechul dan matanya mulai memerah karena air mata yang ditahannya untuk keluar

"Kau bohong Heechul. Hahahaha.. kini aku tak bisa kau permainkan lagi" Heechul maju untuk mendekat dengan Hankyung tetapi Hankyung tetap mundur menghindari Heechul

"Aku serius Hankyung. Tapi aku belum memutuskan apa aku mau menikah dengannya atau tidak" Hankyung kembali mundur setiap kali Heechul ingin mendekat dengannya

"Kenapa kau tak menolaknya. Bilanglah pada ayahmu kalau kau sudah punya calon pasangan, yaitu aku"

"Tak mungkin aku mengatakan itu, Hankyung. Hubungan kita terlarang. Apa kata ayahku nanti ?"

"Andwae.. Andwae.. seharusnya kita bisa seperti Kangin-ah dan Teukkie hyung. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan tanpa sepengetahuan media"

"Tapi orangtua mereka mengetahui hal itu dan menyetujuinya. Hanny, Tolong kau tetap berada ditempatmu" Hankyung semakin lama semakin mendekati pinggir gedung

"Tidak.. aku akan berhenti mundur jika kau diam ditempatmu" air mata Hanyung mengucur deras dipipinya

"aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus seperti itu"

"Maafkan aku, Heechul. Aku lebih memilih melakukan hal seperti ini daripada harus melihatmu menderita karena aku" Hankyung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan terjun dari atap apartemen 5 lantai itu

"ANDWAAEEE… HANKYUUNNGGG..ANDWAEEE" Heechul berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ia segera berlari menuju lantai bawah. Dan saat tiba dibawah, semua anak Super Junior sudah berada dibawah dan Hankyung sudah dibawa ambulans ke rumah sakit

Saat di Rumah Sakit, Hankyung telah berbaring diruang ICU sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa berlutut sambil menangis tepat didepan pintu ICU. Eeteuk menangis didalam pelukan Kangin denganperasaan bersalah karena tidak menjaga mereka berdua

"Heechul ssi. Mianhae.. ini semua salahku. Jika aku melarang kalian untuk pergi, pasti semua ini takkan terjadi.. Mianhae .." Eeteuk berlutut didepan Heechul

"YA, Eeteuk bangun kau! Bangun! Jangan kau salahkan dirimu. Saat itu kau tak ada di atap kan ?"bentak Heechul

"Tapi..tapi" Tiba-tiba Heecul menampar Eeteuk dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Eeteuk terjatuh

"Aku benci melihatmu selalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Ini bukanlah salahmu, bodoh. Ini salah Hankyung itu sendiri. Kenapa ia loncat dari atap gedung" bentak Heechul hingga mukanya memerah saking kesalnya

"Permisi, mana leader Super Junior ?"

"Aah.. aku dokter, Park JungSoo. Bagaimana Hankyung ?"

"Maafkan aku, walaupun ia masih hidup, namun masa kritisnya sangat parah. Persentase kehidupannya hanya sedikit. Ia mengalami kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami gegar otak yang parah. Jika ia sadar ia akan kehilangan memorinya selama 4 hari atau mungkin selamanya" mendengar pernyataan dokter, Lutut Leetuk terasa rapuh dan ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri Sedangkan Heechul memaksa masuk untuk melihat Hankyung namun tak diperbolehkan oleh dokter. Heechul mengamuk dan menangis. Ia enggan untuk pulang, hatinya yakin kalau Hankyung akan sadar dan tidak akan amnesia temporary ataupun permanent.

1 Bulan berlalu… 2 bulan.. 3 bulan…, namun Hankyung masih belum juga sadar. Sejak ia dinyatakan koma, sementara semua aktifitas Super Junior diberhentikan sampai Hankyung betul-betul sembuh. Semua member Super Junior pergi ke gereja bersama untuk mendoakan Hankyung kecuali Heechul. Heechultak pernah melepaskan tangan Hankyung dari genggamannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan gerakan dari tangan Hankyung

"Chullie..Chullie.. mian..mian.." air mata Heechul menetes, hatinya berteriak. Ia langsung mencium kening Hankyung

"Sudahlah… kau tak usah khawatir.. aku akan selalu disini bersamamu.

_End_

Hehehehe ini sebenernya FF yang udah pernah aku upload di blog aku yang udah lama terlupakan, selingan aku upload disini sambil ngelanjutin FF Yunjae dan Kangteuk "Thanks hyung, you bring me a lover for me". FF Hanchul ini adalah FF ke-2 saya

REVIEW YA!

Karena review disini juga saya hitung buat di FF saya yang sedang berjalan. heheheheh


End file.
